Animals
As you try to survive in the world of Far Cry, you will face deadly and docile creatures. To be the better of nature, always pack a knife and pistol for encounters. Anyways, you might want to sell or craft some loot. Barracuda A deadly fish, it is found in seawater and attacks if you approach it. Avoid them, as they only drop fish loot. Deals 6 Damage, has 10 HP X 1 Health Bar, 5 Speed, Hit Modifier= X 0.25 Drops Scales (1$), Fish (-2 Hunger, 3$) Attributes: Brawn(2), Defense(1), Fortitude(4), Reflexes(6), Awareness(4), Intellect(3), Fortune(1) Bear A common enough sight, it does not attack on sight, but dare you touch its food, and it will chew you like a hunk of meat. Deals 27 Damage, has 12 HP X 4 Health Bars, 3 Speed, Hit Modifier= X 2.25 Tameable- Attacks enemies. Drops Bear Pelt (25$), Bear (-20 Hunger, 10$), Bear Teeth (5$). Skills: Stone Wall Attributes: Brawn(6), Defense(3), Fortitude(6), Reflexes(3), Awareness(4), Intellect(3), Fortune(1) Boar The best and cheapest source of food in many villages, boars should be isolated before killing, as groups can overwhelm. Deals 6 Damage, has 5 HP X 1 Health Bars, 3 Speed, Hit Modifier= X 0.75 Tameable- Drops Boar Hide (5$), Boar (-10 Hunger, 2$), Boar Tusks (5$) Skills: Physical Conditioning Attributes: Brawn(4), Defense(2), Fortitude(3), Reflexes(3), Awareness(6), Intellect(4), Fortune(1) Buffalo Useful in many ways, tame one, as you'll probably have higher survival chances. You need a powerful assault rifle to kill one of these. Deals 23 Damage, has 30 HP X 2 Health Bars, 6 Speed, Hit Modifier= X 1.25 Tameable- Gives Milk Daily (-2 Thirst, Hunger; 3$), can pull heavy objects, attacks enemies. Drops Buffalo Skin (10$), Beef (-13 Hunger, 5$), Buffalo Horns (2$) Skills: Expert Sprinter Attributes: Brawn(2), Defense(1), Fortitude(4), Reflexes(6), Awareness(4), Intellect(3), Fortune(1) Bull Shark A deadly predator, it keeps attacking you, wearing you down before launching that third and deadly strike. Deals 33 Damage, has 30 HP X 4 Health Bars, 6 Speed, Hit Modifier= X 1.75 Drops Shark Hide (30$), Shark (-10 Hunger, 30$), Shark Teeth (13$) Skills: Aquatic Expert Attributes: Brawn(6), Defense(4), Fortitude(6), Reflexes(3), Awareness(7), Intellect(4), Fortune(1) Cassowary A precious bird, they are fierce if you stay in their territory. Do not underestimate them. Deals 8 Damage, has 20 HP X 2 Health Bars, 5 Speed, Hit Modifier= X 0.75 Drops Cassowary Leather (15$), Cassowary Feathers (6$) Attributes: Brawn(4), Defense(2), Fortitude(3), Reflexes(3), Awareness(6), Intellect(4), Fortune(1) Chicken Come on! You have to know what a chicken is! The meat eater’s saviour and vegetarian’s bane, these are everywhere in the world. Has 5 HP X 1 Health Bar, 3 Speed, Hit Modifier= X 0.25 Tameable- Gives Eggs X 4-12 Daily (-0.5 Hunger, 1$) Drops Chicken (-3 Hunger, 3$) Crab Try not to eat this uncooked. It has a pretty much useless shell. I don't know why you’re reading this. Is there any meaning to life? Has 3 HP X 1 Health Bar + 4 AP, 3 Speed, Hit Modifier= X 0.25 Drops Crab (-2 Hunger, 5$) Crocodile A deadly predator that is found in shallow waters. Caution is advised when engaging with these brutes, as they grab and drown targets. Deals 10 Damage per Second, has 30 HP X 1.5 Health Bars, 4 Speed, Hit Modifier= X 1.25 Drops Crocodile Leather (20$), Crocodile (-10 Hunger, 30$) Skills: Aquatic Expert, Takedown Drag Attributes: Brawn(5), Defense(4), Fortitude(4), Reflexes(4), Awareness(5), Intellect(4), Fortune(2) Crows An irritating and somehow mythical creature that is said to bring misfortune. You can sell their feathers. Maybe. Has 3 HP X 2 Health Bars, 5 Speed, Hit Modifier= X 0.25 Drops Crow (-1 Hunger, 0.75$), Feathers (1$) Dog There are several varieties, but the common ones are Guard Dogs (+2 Awareness, +2 Speed), Rabid Dogs (+2 Speed, +2 Damage, -2 Fortitude) and Hunt Dogs (+5 Damage, +3 Awareness). Deals 7 Damage, has 14 HP X 2 Health Bars, 6 Speed, Hit Modifier= X 0.75 Tameable- Attacks enemies, carries 5 items, a weapon/ 1 magazine. Drops Dog Skin (5$), Dog Meat (-3 Hunger, 1$) Skills: Takedown Attributes: Brawn(4), Defense(2), Fortitude(3), Reflexes(3), Awareness(6), Intellect(4), Fortune(1) Deer No! How could you kill such a noble creature? Oh, could you pass me the deer hind, I'm hungry. Also, why not sell it's antlers while you're at it? Has 12 HP X 2.25 Health Bars, 6 Speed, Hit Modifier= X 1.15 Drops Deer Hide (12$), Deer (-12 Hunger, 7$), Deer Antlers (10$) Eagle Similar to vultures, but they attack you. Run, as they are way too hard to hit. Deals 5 Damage, has 15 HP X 1 Health Bar, 6 Speed, Hit Modifier= X 0.05 Drops Vulture (-6 Hunger, 0.5 $), Vulture Feather (10$) Fish Since most of them are non-predatory, you can take 'em out easy. They make for a nice little meal. Has 5 HP X 1 Health Bar, 4 Speed, Hit Modifier= X 0.25 Drops Scales (1$), Fish (-2 Hunger, 3$) Goat A brilliant little blighter, they are surprisingly quick and are delicious. Has 10 HP X 1.5 Health Bars, 6 Speed, Hit Modifier= X 1 Tameable- Gives Milk (-2 Hunger, Thirst; 3$) Drops Goat Skin (10$), Mutton (-15 Hunger, 6$) Horse A man's best friend is a dog, they say. Well, they haven’t met the horse. Even 007 would benefit from a hooved pal. Has 20 HP X 2 Health Bars, 8 Speed, Hit Modifier= X 1.5 Tameable- Ridable, carries 10 items, 3 weapons/ 8 magazines. Drops Horse (-8 Hunger, 5$) Komodo Dragon These little burgers eat everything they bite and kill. Anyways, those that survive get infected with multiple septic pathogens and die anyways. Deals 11 Damage + Medical Aid in 2 hours or death, has 20 HP X 2.25 Health Bars, 7 Speed, Hit Modifier= X 0.9 Drops Komodo Dragon Leather (24$) Skills: Fire Retardant Attributes: Brawn(4), Defense(3), Fortitude(3), Reflexes(10), Awareness(6), Intellect(2), Fortune(1) Leopard A wonderful fellow, Mr. Leopard. Just be a plant and he'll do no harm. Of course, you're meat, so try not to meet him. Deals 15 Damage, has 20 HP X 2 Health Bars, 8 Speed, Hit Modifier= X 1 Tameable- Attacks enemies, rideable (-1 Speed), carries 5 items, 1 weapon/ 2 magazines. Drops Leopard Skin (15$), Leopard Claws (5$) Skills: Adrenaline Burst, Expert Sprinter, Jungle Boy, Soft Landing, Takedown, Takedown Drag, Death From Above, Silent Step, Silent Run, Silent Sprint. Attributes: Brawn(5), Defense(2), Fortitude(4), Reflexes(7), Awareness(7), Intellect(4), Fortune(1) Macaque A useless and useful animal that can be trained as an ally. Has 20 HP X 1 Health Bars, 5 Speed, Hit Modifier= X 0.65 Tameable- Can fight enemies with a pistol (no modifiers) Skills: Jungle Run Drops Macaque Skin (10$) Manta Ray They are like aquatic eagles that don't attack. Good stuff. Has 20 HP X 2 Health Bars, 3.5 Speed, Hit Modifier= X 2 Moray Eel A deadly sea creature. Honestly, all creatures are deadly. Done. List finished. Deals 25 Damage, has 2 HP X 3 Health Bars, 3 Speed, Hit Modifier= X 0.35 Skills: Aquatic Expert Attributes: Brawn(2), Defense(1), Fortitude(1), Reflexes(3), Awareness(3), Intellect(4), Fortune(5) Non-Venomous Snake Most people panic after seeing snakes, but they forget: brown snakes are generally not venomous if their underbelly is not too bright. Deals 5 Damage, has 2 HP X 3 Health Bars, 5 Speed, Hit Modifier= X 0.15 Drops Snake Skin (5$), Snake (-1 Hunger, 2$) Skills: Jungle Boy, Silent Step, Silent Run, Silent Sprint. Attributes: Brawn(2), Defense(1), Fortitude(2), Reflexes(6), Awareness(5), Intellect(3), Fortune(3) Pigs Common enough to be mixed up with boar, these are the non-valiant, fearful cousins of boars. Aunt Pork would be so proud. Has 5 HP X 1 Health Bars, 3 Speed, Hit Modifier= X 0.75 Tameable- Drops Pig Skin (5$), Pork (-8 Hunger, 2$) Red Wolf A pretty good predator, if only you ignore the big cats. They are fast, hit in packs, and get the job done. Deals 10 Damage, has 20 HP X 2 Health Bars, 7 Speed, Hit Modifier= X 0.65 Drops Wolfskin (20$), Wolf Teeth (5$) Skills: Wolf Skill Tree Attributes: Brawn(4), Defense(2), Fortitude(3), Reflexes(6), Awareness(7), Intellect(4), Fortune(1) Tapir These elephantine pigs have notoriously good skin. Enough to get them into endangered quantities in this region. Has 5 HP X 2 Health Bars, 3 Speed, Hit Modifier= X 0.75 Tameable- Drops Tapir Hide (15$) Tiger Another big cat, these are cute critters that chew off heads, crunch bones and slash open wounds. Nice fellows. Deals 20 Damage, has 30 HP X 2 Health Bars, 7 Speed, Hit Modifier= X 1 Drops Leopard Skin (15$), Leopard Claws (5$) Skills: Adrenaline Burst, Expert Sprinter, Jungle Boy, Soft Landing, Takedown, Takedown Drag, Death From Above, Silent Step, Silent Run, Silent Sprint. Attributes: Brawn(7), Defense(3), Fortitude(6), Reflexes(7), Awareness(7), Intellect(4), Fortune(1) Tortoise These shy creatures have a night indestructible shell that is resistant to fire from an AK-47. Impressive. Most impressive. Has 20 HP X 1 Health Bar + 120 AP, 1 Speed, Hit Modifier= X 0.5 Drops Shell (20$) Turtle These delicious creatures are hunted in packs, enough to make their meat illegal. But illegal stuf tends to have an allure, so you'll probably hunt them anyways. Has 15 HP X 1 Health Bar + 10 AP, 3 Speed, Hit Modifier= X 0.5 Drops Tutle (-6 Hunger, 16$) Venomous Snake Several poisonous snakes have been identified in these parts. Better pack an antidote. Deals 5 Damage (Poisoned), has 2 HP X 3 Health Bars, 4 Speed, Hit Modifier= X 0.15 Drops Snake Skin (5$), Snake (-1 Hunger, 2$), Snake Venom (Can Poison, 5$) Skills: Jungle Boy, Silent Step, Silent Run, Silent Sprint. Attributes: Brawn(2), Defense(1), Fortitude(2), Reflexes(6), Awareness(5), Intellect(3), Fortune(3) Vulture These scavengers pose no threat to you, but their feathers are pretty expensive due them flying away really quick. Has 15 HP X 1 Health Bar, 6 Speed, Hit Modifier= X 0.2 Drops Vulture (-6 Hunger, 0.5 $), Vulture Feather (10$) Category:Core Rulebook